calmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvonne Calment
Birth Yvonne Calment was daughter of Jeanne Calment born on 19th January 1898 and baptized 13 February. Yvonne in early 1900s This photo of Jeanne Calment was posted on facebook by Martine Crouanson on 3rd March 2019. Martine is a first cousin twice removed of Fernand Calment on his father's side. Young Yvonne from Le mystère de la chambre Jeanne Calment This is the only photo inside the biography of Jeanne Calment by Jean Claude Lamy, apparantely the author thought it was Jeanne. Yvonne in early 1920s This photo comes from Gilberte Méry and was shown in Paris Match in 2019. Here Yvonne sits near her future sister in law, Antoinette Billot. Daughter of Antoinette, Josette will become heir of Madame Calment. She said in 1994 that after moving to the Maison du Lac Madame Calment ordered her to destroy family archives. Another copy of this photo is dated 8th April 1923, the 27th anniversary of marriage of Jeanne and Fernand. These photos appeared in the 1988 Paris Match article by Porlier. Yvonne probably wears engagement ring and her right eye could be already touched by infection. The photo on the right of Yvonne in St. Trophime also appeared in the book by Gabriel Simonoff. Until 2019 it was labelled as Jeanne Calment in all available internet sources including Wikipedia. In their interview to France 2 in 2019 Robine and Allard suggested that it is Jeanne around 45 years old on the left and Yvonne around 25 years old on the right but most probably both photos show Yvonne in early twenties. In these enlargements from the above two photos possible signs of Yvonne's early eye condition are visible Other photos in St. Trophime These photos were found during counterinvestigation by residents of Arles in 2019, the persons were named on the other side confirming that it was Yvonne in the photo from Paris Match and Simonoff book. In around 1930 she is pictured in St. Trophime, Arles. Left to right as named by niece of Germaine Fassin (granddaughter of sister of Maria Felix): Lefèvre, Calment, Madame Michotey, ?. The photo appeared on TF1 in 2019, it was donated to Mediateque in Arles by Pierre Fassin, brother of Germaine Fassin. In comparison to teenager Noëlle Lefèvre (future Mme Belorgey) born in 1912 Yvonne looks old and her hair seem to be prematurely grey. Yvonne mentioned as a lottery winner in a newspaper Here we see that Y. Calment had a 1000 Francs bond issued by insurance company and in 1926 she won immediate pay out of this bond. Yvonne's Wedding in 1926 Yvonne married captain Joseph Billot February 3d 1926. Two listed witnesses were François Calment and insurance agent Louis Ginoux from velo club which gathered in 1914 at the same cafe Puech as hunting society in which Fernand Calment (who was known to ride bicycle and thus probably also attended this velo club) was vice president from 1907. These pictures from the wedding of Yvonne and Joseph were taken by the photographer Em. Barral who had also taken many of the costume festival pictures above. They were provided by Robert Billot. Yvonne Billot-Calment in late 1920s Yvonne and Joseph are visible in this group photo from the Wedding of Nannette Billot and Pierre Flauder. This was probably also in 1926. Yvonne Billot-Calment with Joseph Billot-Calment attending wedding of Joseph's brother Paul Billot and Jeanne Guillet in Arles, 14 May 1929. This photo came from their son Robert Billot (born 1931). Yvonne Billot-Calment in Switzerland Robert Billot provided this photo of Yvonne, suggesting that she was pictured on holidays. This photo was taken on the terrace of the sanatorium Belvedere, Leysin, Switzerland. This sanatorium was reopened in late 1930 and specialized in treating patients with pulmonary tuberculosis. The major treatment method was heliotherapy. Trauma above the right eye is visible on this photo which was labelled as Jeanne Calment on the 1995 Figaro cover. Yvonne has unnaturally shiny hair, probably she used hair dye "Black henna" because of canities. Single available photo of Yvonne and Jeanne together In the article devoted to Madame Calment in the same 1995 Figaro there is a single known photo of Jeanne and Yvonne together sourced to the article in local newspaper Provencal in Arles by Michel Gil. Yvonne has same haircut and trauma above right eye as on the Leysin photo. Madame Calment with photo of Yvonne This photo of Yvonne was labelled as photo of young Jeanne in newspapers. Madame Calment had it on her table in Maison du Lac and probably asked doctor Lebre to put it to her grave. Yvonne officially died on her birthday, January 19th, 1934. The witness Josephine Audibert without profession has signed multiple death acts in 1934 and before. Funeral for Yvonne The funeral was held 20th January 1934 and the body was burried in the familial grave. It is not known if Yvonne's name was written on the tombstone back then but now it is not present there.